1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker.
2. Related Art
In the conventional loudspeaker, when a magnetic circuit unit is received in a recess of a frame, together with a vibration unit, a yoke of the magnetic circuit unit is fixed to the frame by calking, welding or bonding through an adhesive, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-51394 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-271893.
In such a conventional loudspeaker, a cone and a damper of the vibration unit are connected to a voice coil bobbin through a connection member, which is placed so as to cover the yoke of the magnetic circuit unit. The cone, the damper and the voice coil bobbin are fixed to the connection member through an adhesive.
However, the structure in which the yoke is fixed to the frame by calking, etc. as in the prior art, causes inconveniences that the fixing operation is complicated and time-consuming and a misalignment between these components may easily occur.
In addition, the structure in which the damper and the voice coil bobbin are fixed to the connection member through an adhesive causes inconveniences that the adhered components may easily be peeled off.